sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Digital Matrix
thumb|Angel Cartel LogoVorkommen: Feythabolis, vor allem I-3ODK Konstellation Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Combat Site Popup: ''Pirate Hideout - The local pirates have taken an interest in the recently discovered gas clouds and the possibilities they offer for the booster industry. They've set themselves up here, engaging in various activities. Resistance is bound to be heavy, but the rewards promise to be great. Especially for those skilled in hacking mainframes, for the pirates are storing all kinds of information and data here, particularly regarding the booster industry.'' Dieser "Kampf Data Site Komplex" hat insgesamt vier Abschnitte. Allerdings kann man auch aus dem ersten Abschnitt auch direkt in den dritten gelangen; jedoch besteht im zweiten Abschnitt (Habitat) die Chance, begehrte Skillbücher zu ergattern, also lohnt es sich, auch dort hinein zu fliegen. Man benötigt Hacking Skills auf 4, um über den ersten Abschnitt hinaus gelangen zu können. Die Beschleunigungstore können bis in den dritten Abschnitt durchflogen werden, ohne dass ein Schiff abgeschossen werden muss. Erster Abschnitt - Barricade thumb|Digital Matrix - BarricadeZwei Beschleunigungstore werden durch Siege Autocannon Sentries und einer Staffel Angel Schiffe bewacht; das linke ist das Gate to Tutoring, das rechte ist das Gate to the Demonstration Field. Mittig ist ein zerbrochener Felsen zu finden, in den einige Strukturen eingebaut worden sind. Gegner *4 Barricade Sentry (Siege Autocannon Sentry) *7-8 Elite Cruiser - Angel Gate Guard (Arch Gistum Centurion/Liquidator/Phalanx) *7-8 Battlecruiser - Angel Gate Guard (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) Die Schiffe sind zu Beginn teilweise passiv, die Sentries schiessen sofort. Bei Beschuss reagieren alle mit Gegenfeuer. Annäherung aktiviert die Gegner sowieso. Mit Abschuss der letzten Sentry erscheint folgender Text: The Barricade is sending out a distress call! Strukuren: keine Beute Zweiter Abschnitt - Tutoring thumb|Digital Matrix - TutoringIn einer weissen Wolke befindet sich eine Teleskop mit einigen angebauten Strukturen. Gegner *3 Battleships - Angel Gate Guard (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *2-3 Elite Cruiser - Angel Tutor (Arch Gistum Breaker/Defeater/Smasher) - tw. Target Painter *3-4 Battlecruiser - Angel Tutor (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Angel Tutor (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble Es gibt hier 6 Training Cube Container, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Skillbuch Drug Manufactoring *Skillbuch Nanite Control *Skillbuch Neurotoxin Recovery *17 Successful Torture Techniques (Scherzgegenstand) *Cartography, The Art of Treasure Map Making (Scherzgegenstand) *Navigation for Dummies (Scherzgegenstand) *The Little Pirate That Could (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor: Gate to the Demonstration Field. Strukuren: keine Beute Dritter Abschnitt - Demonstration Field thumb|Digital Matrix - Demonstration FieldIn eienr grau-grünlichen Wolke treiben Trümmer. Vereinzelt wurden einige Strukturen verankert. Die Gegner sind passiv, bis man sie angreift oder sich ihnen nähert. Gegner *1 Battleship - Angel Demonstation Officer (Gist Seraphim) *2-3 Battleships - Angel Gate Guard (Gist Cherubim/Seraphim) *3 Elite Cruiser - Angel Gate Guard (Arch Gistum Breaker/Crusher/Smasher) ''- tw. Target Painter'' *3 Elite Cruiser - Angel Security Guard (Arch Gistum Breaker/Centurion/Phalanx/Smasher) *2-3 Battlecruiser - Angel Security Guard (Gistatis Legatus/Tribunus) *2-3 Elite Frigates - Angel Security Guard (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Outlaw/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble *2 Destroyer - Angel Security Guard (Gistior Defiler/Haunter/Seizer/Shatterer) In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 6 Demo Kits, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann. Mögliche Beute: *Standard X-Instinct Booster BPC *Standard X-InstinctBooster Reaction Blueprint *Angel Cartel Dust (Scherzgegenstand) *Flower Power Powder (Scherzgegenstand) *Free Sample (Scherzgegenstand) *Seasoned Dandruff (Scherzgegenstand) Es gibt ein Beschleunigungstor Gate to R&D Circle Strukuren: keine Beute Vierter Abschnitt - R&D Circle thumb|Digital Matrix - R&D CircleIn einer roten Wolke befindet sich eine Statrion mit der Bezeichnung Research & Development Studio Gegner Meldung: A squadron of Angel ships has arrived on the scene! *3 Battleships - Angel Security Guard (Gist Seraphim) *3-4 Elite Cruiser - Angel Ambusher (Arch Gistum Centurion/Phalanx) *3-4 Battlecruiser - Angel Security Guard (Gistatis Legatus/Legionnaire/Praefectus/Primus/Tribunus) *3-4 Elite Frigates - Angel Ambusher (Arch Gistii Hijacker/Rogue/Thug) - web/scramble In diesem Abschnitt gibt es 5 Backup Arrays, die man mit einem Data Analyzer knacken kann; mögliche Beute: *Improved X-Instinct Booster BPC *Improved X-Instinct Booster Reaction Blueprint *Divine Opium (Scherzgegenstand) *Purple Haze (Scherzgegenstand) *Speedometer (Scherzgegenstand) Man kann theoretisch das Research & Development Studio abschiessen, aber es verraucht nur 'ne Menge Zeit und Munition für nichts. Kategorie:Angel Cartel Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site